I Herpes You!
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Dean and Sam get new Iphones with the brilliant invention of autocorrect. Misunderstandings and garbled messes ensue. Rated M for cussing mostly. Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel Slight Slash, really just the barest hints.
1. Dean and Sam

**Title:** I Herpes You!

**Characters:** Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel,

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel

**Warnings:** Crude langue and behavior

**Summary:** Dean and Sam get new Iphones. Let the wonder that is Autocorrect begin!

**AN:** Lots of coffee and getting off early from work equals way too much boredom time for me to handle responsibly. Okay I'm going to list these out because I confused myself just writing these and I don't want to confuse other people lol. First the sent are all from Sam's phone and the received are Dean's phone. **First convo:** Sam and Dean. **Second Convo:** Sam and Cas. **Third Convo:** Sam and Gabriel. **Fourth Convo:** Dean and Cas! There I hope I didn't confuse you too much lol.

**Sent**: Dean what the hell! Where are you?

**Received**: Fucking for Cas!

**Sent:** You're doing what now? Dean I know you like to share but I don't really need to hear that shit.

**Received:** What? What are you sucking about?

**Sent:** Dean, I think you need to reread your text. LOL

**Received:** This is your fault Salmonella! You had to let that guy fuck you into a new phone.

**Sent:** Hahahaha OMG Dean you need to stop texting me, I'm going to die of laughter.

**Received:** I just reread my tits. Fuck You! That's all I gotta stay! I HERPES YOU!

**Sent:** Hahahahaha : ) I'm so glad we got these new phones.

**Received:** Flatulence you!


	2. Sam and Cas

**Title:** I Herpes You!

**Characters:** Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel,

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel

**Warnings:** Crude langue and behavior

**Summary:** Dean and Sam get new Iphones. Let the wonder that is Autocorrect begin!

**AN:** Lots of coffee and getting off early from work equals way too much boredom time for me to handle responsibly. Okay I'm going to list these out because I confused myself just writing these and I don't want to confuse other people lol. First the sent are all from Sam's phone and the received are Dean's phone. **First convo:** Sam and Dean. **Second Convo:** Sam and Cas. **Third Convo:** Sam and Gabriel. **Fourth Convo:** Dean and Cas! There I hope I didn't confuse you too much lol.

**Received:** Sam? I candle fan Dinner, herpes seen him?

**Sent:** Cas?

**Received:** Yellow

**Sent:** Cas…do you know how to use a phone

**Received:** Yellow

**Sent:** Cas…why do you have Dean's phone?

**Received:** I fingered it on the belt. Dean is orgasming.

**Sent:** CAS! Stop texting me!

**Received:** Have you fingered Dean?

**Sent:** For the love of God Cas stop texting me.

**Received:** Dean is orgasming!

**Sent:** I found Dean he's right here. I swear. Just drop the phone and back away slowly.

**Received:** Fuck you.

**Sent:** Cas?

**Received:** Frank you.

**Received:** Thistle you.

**Received:** Thump you

**Sent:** Cas please just stop texting me.

**Received:** I herpes this phone.


	3. Sam and Gabriel

**Title:** I Herpes You!

**Characters:** Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel,

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel

**Warnings:** Crude langue and behavior

**Summary:** Dean and Sam get new Iphones. Let the wonder that is Autocorrect begin!

**AN:** Lots of coffee and getting off early from work equals way too much boredom time for me to handle responsibly. Okay I'm going to list these out because I confused myself just writing these and I don't want to confuse other people lol. First the sent are all from Sam's phone and the received are Dean's phone. **First convo:** Sam and Dean. **Second Convo:** Sam and Cas. **Third Convo:** Sam and Gabriel. **Fourth Convo:** Dean and Cas! There I hope I didn't confuse you too much lol.

**Received:** Whatcha wearing?

**Sent:** Dean? This is crossing a line that I do not want to explore.

**Received:** Who says this is Dean?

**Sent:** Cas?

**Received:** Try again buttercup.

**Sent:** Well it's obviously someone that knows how to use a phone better than either one of those two.

**Received:** So whatcah wearing?

**Sent:** Jesus and t-shirt.

**Received:** Oh really? ;) I wasn't aware that the son of God made himself into clothing articles.

**Sent:** Germ! I meant jeans.

**Received:** Germ?

**Sent:** Germ*

**Sent:** Germ*

**Sent:** Argghhh fuck me!

**Received:** Only if you want me too ;)

**Sent:** No! I mean! Who is this?

**Received:** Guess?

**Sent:** Gall bladder?

**Received:** LOL what?

**Sent:** Oh for franks sake!

**Received:** LOL…I love these new phones you and Dean got.

**Sent:** Just snap yourself over here and falcon me!

**Received:** LOL getting kinky I see.

**Sent:** I hate these new phones.


	4. Dean and Cas

**Title:** I Herpes You!

**Characters:** Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel,

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel

**Warnings:** Crude langue and behavior

**Summary:** Dean and Sam get new Iphones. Let the wonder that is Autocorrect begin!

**AN:** Lots of coffee and getting off early from work equals way too much boredom time for me to handle responsibly. Okay I'm going to list these out because I confused myself just writing these and I don't want to confuse other people lol. First the sent are all from Sam's phone and the received are Dean's phone. **First convo:** Sam and Dean. **Second Convo:** Sam and Cas. **Third Convo:** Sam and Gabriel. **Fourth Convo:** Dean and Cas! There I hope I didn't confuse you too much lol.

**Sent:** Walrus wetting?

**Received:** Sam? Are you drunk?

**Sent:** Not Semen.

**Received:** Well that's good to know.

**Sent:** Not Semen.

**Received:** Yeah got that already.

**Sent:** Cast Iron!

**Received:** Cas?

**Sent:** Yellow!

**Received:** Why do you have Salmonella's phone?

**Received:** Salmonella*

**Received:** Salmonella*

**Received:** Frank this site! Get your astral over head! I wanna fickle yuck!

**Sent:** Bee there in a supper Dinner!

**Sent:** I herpes these phones.

**Received:** Yeah I herpes them too!

**AN2:** I really need to stop drinking coffee it only leads to strange strange things! This is mostly spurred by the fact that I tried my friends new IPhone and all that I was able to text was a horribly deformed garbled messed of unintelligent words and phrases. Obviously I am not meant to use so called sophisticated electronic devices. And apparently neither are Dean and Cas.


End file.
